


Barbaric Animals

by American_Boyfriend



Category: Hotline Miami, Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: A little warm-up I did to try and get back into the groove of writing, Basically just Jacket and his thoughts after taking care of another Russian Mafia hangout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Boyfriend/pseuds/American_Boyfriend
Summary: Jacket placed his calloused hands on the rim of the sink, the tips of his fingers dragging over various sorts of blood and grime staining the old acrylic. Blood oozed from his knuckles and onto the yellowed-surface, slowly draining down into the sink in a single, zigzag line





	Barbaric Animals

_His reflection was nothing but an animal, something barbaric by nature. A creature without remorse, following its own set of rules. No law governs wild beasts, as they cast their own definition of freedom by killing all who stand in their way._

      The saying played over and over within his head, rhythmically burning itself into his mind.  Jacket placed his calloused hands on the rim of the sink, the tips of his fingers dragging over various sorts of blood and grime staining the old acrylic. Blood oozed from his knuckles and onto the yellowed-surface, slowly draining down into the sink in a single, zigzag line. Staring into the mirror, he swallowed hard at the reflection before him. Both of his eyes were bruised, his nose broken with blood flowing nonstop from both sides and down his chin, soaking into his White Cotton shirt. Raising his right hand, he brought it under his nostrils and wiped away what he could.

      At a time like this, a shower seemed best, having a clean body sounded like a total luxury. Pondering the thought, he eyed the tub for a moment before giving in to the promise of warm water and flower-scented soap.

 

      Hours passed and no matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't close his eyes. Something in the back of his mind was itching- bothering him. With a defeated sigh, he sat up, slowly swinging his legs over the side of the mattress. He wore nothing more than a white t-shirt and an old pair of briefs, stains speckling both in a distasteful manner. The springs of his mattress squeaked as he stood and with a yawn, made his way over to an old pile of clothes. Digging through the various outfits- he settled for his usual, slipping into a pair of faded jeans and his iconic letterman.

      On his way out, he stopped, taking a moment to look in the mirror and inspect his wounds. His face, though completely recognizable, was almost repulsive. The bruises under his eyes had gone from light red to a dark purple, causing the  sclera's to his eyes to appear more pink than white. Small cuts littered his chin, some still fresh despite his raid being hours ago. Disappointed by the sight, Jacket adverted his eyes, searching the kitchen for his keys.

 

      The drive seemed longer than usual, despite there being no traffic. He pulled up to a drug store he would often come to at times like these, hoping to find something of his interest. Parking, he opened the door to his car, exiting the vehicle and locking it.

 _Ring_. The bell above chimed as he pushed open the door, entering the dimly-lit drug store. The cashier sat up at his counter, fixing his glasses with a tired, yet friendly expression. The familiar man's face lit up with a smile as he noticed who it was, waving in a friendly gesture. Though, his bubbly expression began to fade into something more serious upon getting a closer look at the other.

      "You're not looking too good, buddy. Are you alright?" The bearded man asked, a concerned look on his face as he quickly studied the other. "How about you grab a late night snack or something,"

     Jacket looked up, his gaze beginning to relax as the other continued to speak. "It's on the house."


End file.
